Paroles d'Aube
by Maeve Fantaisie
Summary: Dans un monde où les mots peuvent être trompeurs, voici juste l'histoire d'une aube. Juste la naissance d'un soleil, qui naît sous le regard étonné de la lune...


**Titre:** Paroles d'Aube (celui-là, de titre... O.o)

**Auteur:** Maeve Fantaisie (ou Maeve tout court :) )

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais appartiennent au génial Masashi Kishimoto. Merci à lui d'avoir inventé ce super manga qu'est Naruto :) !

**Résumé:** Cette histoire est un hommage à Naruto lui-même, parce-que je l'adore, et qu'il le mérite bien :) . Naruto, Sasuke, et toute la bande ont aux environs de huit ans (ce résumé ne dit rien du tout, hihi :') ).

**Genre:** Euh... Ce n'est pas joyeux... Un peu "angst", peut-être? T T (argh, je ne suis jamais capable de choisir un genre pour ce que j'écris... Ils devraient rajouter le genre "bizarre" (ou "strange", plutôt) à la liste, aha:') )

**Couple:** SasuNaru (ou NaruSasu, d'ailleurs :) ), mais si léger que certains ne le remarqueront peut-être pas...

**Note:** Bonjour à tous :) ! Je suis en pleine révision de mon concours de médecine, et... j'ai finalement craqué, on dirait, hahaha :')! J'ai écrit cette histoire pour me donner du courage (encore une fois... - -; ), et si elle pouvait plaire, cette histoire douce et triste, même à peu de monde, alors je serais comblée. Quoi qu'il en soit, je la dédie à mes chères amies qui me soutiennent, et à tous ceux qui auront la gentillesse de la lire! (grand sourire)

**Note 2**: J'ai longuement hésité pour le titre, entre deux mots, en fait. Et finalement, j'ai fait un compromis, et... les deux mots en question composent maintenant mon titre. o.O (Sasuke, _sourire sarcastique_: Pff! Même pas capable de renoncer à un petit mot... ; l'auteur: Oh, c'est bon, hein... V.V)

Bonne lecture :) !

* * *

Paroles d'Aube

Seul.

Depuis la première fois que sa conscience avait ouvert les yeux sur le monde, il était seul.

Oui... Depuis toujours, du fond de son coeur, il connaissait le sens du mot "Solitude".

Pourtant, il n'avait appris ce mot que bien plus tard... Et ce jour-là, il s'était dit: "Alors c'est ça, ce que je ressens?"

"C'est _ça_, ce qui m'habite?"

Non.

Ce mot aux consonances douces n'exprimait en rien ce qu'il ressentait.

Il ne disait pas le _silence_ qui l'accueillait le soir lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui...

Il ne disait pas la _peur_ qui lui étreignait le ventre les soirs d'orage, alors qu'il enserrait de ses bras son propre corps secoué par les sanglots, tentant vainement de le faire cesser de _trembler_...

Il ne disait pas la_ froideur _des draps contre sa peau quand il se réveillait alors...

Il ne disait pas les _regards_ qui le hantaient, regards acides et murmures sifflants, qui le plongeaient dans un monde où le soleil n'existait pas...

Et qui lui reprochaient de vivre.

Il ne disait pas le silence, la peur, la froideur, les regards...

Il ne disait pas le _vide_...

La douleur...

A croire qu'au final, même ce petit mot avait choisi de l'abandonner, et de le laisser seul.

xXxXxXxXx

L'enfant était assis sur le banc de l'Académie, au fond de la classe, petit garçon aux yeux bleus perdu dans un monde noir, et il observait ses camarades chahuter gaiement en attendant le professeur. Ils se saluaient et riaient, insouciants, racontant avec entrain leurs aventures du week-end.

Tellement de _chaleur_...

Une petite fille aux cheveux roses entra soudain dans la classe, souriant doucement en apercevant l'une de ses amies, aux cheveux blonds, qui l'accueillait avec enthousiasme. Son regard émeraude croisa alors le sien, et il esquissa un sourire timide, intimidé.

Elle détourna le regard.

Lui se sentit _tomber_.

Un gouffre. Un gouffre sans fond, et rien auquel se raccrocher. Des ténèbres qui l'étreignaient, et rien pour le retenir.

_Personne_.

Il hoqueta.

Cela avait toujours été ainsi, c'était _normal_.

Dans ce monde, il était invisible, aux yeux de tous.

Dans ce monde, il était haï, pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

Alors, pourquoi?

Pourquoi continuait-il de lutter, accroché de toutes ses forces à ces parois glissantes?

Pourquoi levait-il toujours la tête, ouvrant ses yeux en grand pour tenter, malgré l'obscurité, d'apercevoir la lumière?

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher d'_attendre_?

Attendre dans le noir que quelqu'un vienne le chercher?

Espérer que quelqu'un lui tende la main?

Il agrippa son coeur, de toutes ses forces, pour se persuader d'être _là_...

Il avait si _mal_...

Comment?

Comment vivre, quand on n'existait pas?

Un cri de joie.

L'enfant tourna son regard vers la porte, émergeant lentement de la torpeur qui habitait son âme, et aussitôt, celle-ci sembla s'effacer...

Remplacée par un feu ardent et écarlate.

Un jeune garçon venait d'entrer dans la pièce, provoquant immédiatement des trépignements d'enthousiasme parmi les filles de la classe. Elles s'extasiaient sur son passage, littéralement charmées, et la petite fille au regard émeraude, parmi elles, l'observait avec intensité, les yeux soudain pétillants et vifs.

Les garçons de la classe ne lui jetaient que de brefs coups d'oeil, mais une envie mêlée de crainte et de respect pouvait se lire dans chacun de leurs regards.

Cependant, lui traversa la pièce sans les voir, et, tandis qu'il s'installait sans un mot au troisième rang, près de la fenêtre, les mèches d'ébène qui voilaient ses yeux n'atténuaient en rien la froideur de son regard onyx.

Il serra le poing.

Sasuke Uchiwa.

Le jeune garçon au teint pâle et aux cheveux noirs admiré de tous, _aimé_ de tous.

Le petit génie de l'Académie, et le tombeur de ces dames.

Et pourtant, ce petit monde à ses pieds ne semblait pas avoir pour lui la plus petite importance.

Tous ces gens qui l'entouraient, toute cette attention, cette affection, tout cela, qu'il possédait et que lui _souhaitait_, ne semblait pas même exister à ses yeux, paraissait ne rien valoir.

Il jeta un regard noir au dos du garçon brun devant lui, garçon qui fixait avec indifférence le paysage à travers la fenêtre.

Mais malgré tout...

Garçon qui poussa un soupir imperceptible.

Malgré tout, lorsqu'il surprenait son regard à son insu...

Un regard froid envers l'extérieur, tourné en lui-même au milieu de pensées sombres...

Un regard brûlant parfois, animé par un sentiment noir aux profondes racines...

Un regard voilé aussi, troublé par une tristesse sans Nom...

Un regard qui ressemblait au _sien_...

Alors sa colère s'évaporait malgré tous ses efforts, et son coeur se serrait malgré lui tandis que sur ses lèvres naissait l'ombre triste d'un sourire.

Comme quoi la Solitude n'avait que faire des foules...

Soudain, le jeune Uchiwa, comme sentant son regard, se retourna légèrement, et, s'apercevant qu'il l'observait, le dévisagea, méfiant.

Et sous la dureté de son regard, étrangement, l'enfant se sentit de nouveau bouillir...

Il soutint son regard, avec force.

Toutefois, inexplicablement en colère, et peut-être aussi pour dissimuler sa gêne d'avoir été surpris en train de le regarder, il accompagna cette joute oculaire d'un geste rageur et instinctif...

Il lui tira la langue.

Le garçon brun le fixa un moment sans faire un geste, sa réaction se résumant à un unique sourcil, levé et interloqué **(1)**. Puis, voyant que le jeune blond ne détournait toujours pas le regard, ses yeux étincelèrent, avant de tranquillement se poser, de nouveau, sur le paysage à travers la fenêtre, avec un dédain non dissimulé.

L'enfant en trembla littéralement de rage.

Si _arrogant_...

Puis brusquement, n'en supportant plus, il explosa.

- TU VAS M'IGNORER ENCORE LONGTEMPS COMME CA???

Fureur. A cet instant précis, tout ce qui l'habitait n'était que fureur, et pourquoi?

Il ne le savait pas lui-même.

Pourtant, il était ignoré de tous. Les gens ne l'observaient qu'avec haine ou indifférence, et il avait fini par s'y faire.

Il était triste, mais ce n'était pas grave.

De toute manière, sa tristesse à lui ne comptait pas, nevalaitrien.

Mais bizarrement, son indifférence à _lui_, qui lui ressemblait tant... il ne l'acceptait pas.

Il se figea soudain, assailli par le silence de la pièce. Il s'était levé sans s'en rendre compte, et les élèves avaient cessé leurs conversations pour se tourner vers lui.

Mais ils ne le _voyaient_ pas.

Certains, en l'apercevant, avaient aussitôt détourné la tête vers leur voisin pour reprendre tranquillement le cours de leur discussion, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été interrompus.

Et le regard de quelques autres l'avait traversé sans l'atteindre, comme s'il n'était tout simplement _pas là_.

_Invisible_...

Alors ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, et il s'effondra sur sa chaise, son coeur sombrant pris de vertiges...

Et, tandis que le monde reprenait gaiement sa marche indifférente au son de conversations joyeuses et insouciantes, lui enfouit son être au coeur de ses bras, dissimulant dans une chaleur creuse des larmes qui n'avaient pas le droit d'être.

Au troisième rang, près de la fenêtre, un regard onyx s'était à nouveau retourné.

xXxXxXxXx

Les jeunes aspirants couraient partout dans la petite clairière située devant l'Académie, sautant joyeusement et riant aux éclats, observant le ciel avec effronterie, occupés pour une fois, tout simplement, à des activités de leur âge.

La raison d'une telle allégresse?

Cette chère sonnerie de fin des cours... :)

Les petits élèves chahutaient, trépignaient sur place, piaffaient d'impatience en attendant la venue de leurs parents. Et, lorsque ceux-ci arrivaient finalement, l'enfant concerné sautait sur eux, avec plus ou moins de réserve selon les familles **(2)**, et, un immense sourire aux lèvres, il les agrippait de ses petits bras, déposait sur leurs joues des baisers plein de chaleur, et s'empressait de leur raconter ses exploits de la journée, simplement heureux de pouvoir rentrer à la maison à leurs côtés.

Juste parce-qu'au final, malgré tout, ninja ou pas... un enfant reste un enfant.

Cependant, il est des enfants qui n'ont pas de famille à attendre...

Un enfant aux cheveux d'or, assis sur une balançoire, se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière. Et, tandis qu'il observait les effusions avec envie, simplement bercé par les bras de corde, il s'interrogeait silencieusement sur le sens du mot "sourire".

Un enfant aux cheveux sombres, appuyé contre un mur, observait l'allée d'où arrivaient les parents avec insistance, ne voyait rien d'autre.

Et du fond de son coeur, il espérait juste qu'on vienne le chercher.

xxx

Sasuke, appuyé contre un mur situé face à la balançoire, fixait l'allée sans bouger.

Au fur et à mesure que les parents arrivaient, la clairière se vidait lentement et les voix joyeuses se tarissaient, mais toujours s'élevaient les grincements de la balançoire, lourds, réguliers...

Apaisants.

Et, inconsciemment porté par le son, Sasuke laissait dériver ses pensées, l'allée seule existant à ses yeux.

En fermant les paupières, il pouvait presque _les_ voir.

Sa mère au doux sourire, si belle, tendre et chaleureuse.

Son père au visage sévère et impénétrable, qui se serait déplacé à la demande de sa femme, mais qui finalement, malgré tout, serait _là_.

Et _lui_, aussi...

Plongé dans ses souvenirs, un petit sourire s'ébaucha sur les lèvres du jeune garçon.

_Lui_, qui aurait également insisté pour que son père vienne...

Un sourire léger, trop léger...

Lui, qui l'aurait accueillit de son habituelle pichenette sur le front, et d'un sourire amusé et indulgent...

Fragile...

D'un regard franc et vrai...

Un fantôme de sourire...

Un regard glacial et écarlate.

Vestige d'un passé heureux, et mort.

L'enfant aux cheveux d'ébène ouvrit brusquement les yeux, comme se réveillant, et frappa du poing contre le mur avec une violence inouie.

Le choc résonna dans toute la clairière maintenant vidée de vie, inaudible à ses oreilles.

Il porta alors sur son poing sanguinolent un regard teint d'une froide indifférence.

C'était stupide. Si stupide.

_"Quel écervelé tu fais, mon frère..."_

Il secoua la tête, puis adressa un regard soudain brûlant à l'allée face à lui.

Un regard animé d'une flamme noire, tout juste naissante presque, qui ne demandait qu'à grandir.

Personne ne reviendrait le chercher. Plus jamais.

Tout simplement parce-qu'il _n'avait plus _personne.

_"Aucun intérêt à t'éliminer, petit imbécile."_

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux.

Cela ne servait à rien de s'enfermer dans ces souvenirs. Cela ne servait à rien d'attendre, d'espérer encore, afin de retrouver les traces d'une existence heureuse et éteinte.

Il ne faisait que fuir, _à nouveau_.

Il grinça des dents.

Il n'avait plus rien, il ne lui _restait _plus rien, si ce n'était cette flamme sombre et ce regard de sang. Et ormis cela, plus rien de devait compter.

_"Hais-moi!"_

Il ouvrit soudain les yeux, ses prunelles noires profondes comme un gouffre, son masque impénétrable et glacé de nouveau en place sur son visage.

Et ormis cela, plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

xxx

Soudain, le jeune Uchiwa sursauta légèrement, et, sortant brusquement de ses pensées, il se mit à observer les alentours, les sens en alerte, jurant intérieurement de s'être laissé surprendre. Mais autour de lui, il ne trouva rien qui puisse justifier une telle réaction.

Rien, excepté le silence.

Les grincements de la balançoire s'étaient tu, et, prenant subitement conscience du silence pesant qui régnait, il se rendit compte que c'était effectivement ce fait, et rien d'autre, qui l'avait tiré de ses pensées.

Se tournant instinctivement vers l'endroit d'où _aurait dû_ provenir le son, il l'aperçut alors, dans un coin de la petite clairière, face à lui.

L'enfant aux cheveux de soleil était toujours là, assis sur sa balançoire, et l'observait avec intensité.

Il restait assis sans bouger, la colère qu'il lui réservait toujours absente de son visage, et l'observait de ses profonds yeux de tristesse.

De ses yeux trop bleus, et trop purs.

Sasuke détourna la tête et évita ce regard, _encore_, pour de nouveau fixer l'allée.

Oui, personne ne reviendrait le chercher, plus jamais.

Il avança d'un pas.

_Personne_.

Il s'engagea dans l'allée, quittant la clairière sans se retourner.

_Et plus rien d'autre ne comptait._

Au loin, les grincements reprirent, lourds et solitaires comme des battements de coeur.

xXxXxXxXx

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Il errait dans Konoha, à une heure beaucoup trop tardive pour son jeune âge, et fixait le ciel, ses cheveux d'ébène bleutés à la lumière de la lune. Les restes d'un rêve noir et écarlate encore collés à la peau, il allait sans but, appréciant juste le contact de l'air du soir contre son coeur gelé.

Soudain, il entendit des éclats de voix, brutaux et farouches, et se figea instantanément sur place, tous ses sens en éveil.

Un cri s'éleva alors, qui le fit inexplicablement tressaillir.

Il jura intérieurement, puis bondit vers son origine.

xxx

- Arrêtez!

L'enfant levait ses petites mains, tentant maladroitement de récupérer les courses qu'il venait d'effectuer près de son restaurant préféré.

Le jeune homme face à lui, qui les tenait hors de sa portée, se contenta de ricaner devant ses efforts vains, les yeux luisants de méchanceté.

- Rendez-moi ça!

Ils étaient trois. Trois jeunes hommes, trois adolescents, qui venaient tout juste d'être promus genins, et qui lui étaient tombés dessus sans prévenir.

- Hors de question! Nous sommes ninjas maintenant, non? Il faut fêter cet événement comme il se doit!

L'un des adolescents l'attrapa par le col et l'envoya voler contre le mur, un rictus goguenard peint sur ses traits.

L'enfant poussa un cri, sous les éclats de rire des autres.

Celui qui tenait le sac lui dit alors d'une voix faussement douce:

- Tu comprends: à présent, nous sommes des hommes, des vrais! De véritables "adultes responsables"... Cela se fête, tu ne crois pas?

Il se rapprocha de lui et se pencha doucement, un sourire ironique ornant ses lèvres.

- Merci de nous avoir offert ces courses pour l'occasion...

L'enfant tendit de nouveau la main, mais déjà le voleur était hors de sa portée, et lui se retrouvait violemment plaqué contre le mur par une main ferme et brutale, ses pieds battant dans l'air.

La main agrippait son cou, sa bouche, arrêtant le moindre de ses cris, l'étouffant presque.

- Ne le lâche pas, Timbo.

- T'inquiète...

Tandis que les deux autres se mettaient à pouffer, ledit "Timbo" se plaça face à lui, son autre main saisissant ses cheveux que l'on devinait blonds à la lumière de la lune, et les tirant d'un coup sec.

Ses yeux se plissèrent sous la douleur.

Un regard haineux, encore...

Toujours.

- Alors, on ne couine plus? interrogea le tout jeune "adulte" d'une voix mielleuse.

De leur côté, les deux autres fouillaient dans le sac de l'enfant, faisant l'inventaire de leur "butin".

- Argh, mais il n'y a que des boîtes de ramens instantanés, là-dedans!

- Beuuuh... Pour une fête, manger des ramens... Beurrk!!

Ils répandirent le contenu des boîtes sur le sol.

L'enfant ne prononça pas une parole.

Celui qui tenait le sac, et qui semblait être le "chef", s'approcha de nouveau de lui, furieux.

- Il n'y a rien de bon, là-dedans! Tu ne nous es même pas utile!!!

Les mots, acides, claquèrent dans l'air comme un coup de fouet.

Le regard dissimulé derrière ses mèches de blé, l'enfant ne répliqua cependant pas...

Perdant soudain patience, l'adolescent s'approcha davantage et, écartant "Timbo" au passage, il l'agrippa violemment et le secoua dans tous les sens.

- Eh, tu me regardes, quand j'te cause! gronda-t-il, menaçant.

L'enfant redressa alors la tête.

Et le jeune homme se figea.

Il le regardait, oh oui, il le regardait, et dans son regard, colère, détermination et révolte luisaient farouchement, mêlés dans un tourbillon bleu aux reflets pourpres et sauvages.

Le jeune ninja poussa un cri, et, plus par peur qu'intentionnellement, il resserra sa prise sur la gorge de l'enfant, sous les yeux de ses acolytes tétanisés.

Un éclair de pure tristesse traversa les yeux immenses...

- Arrêtez.

C'est alors que la voix résonna dans l'obscurité de la ruelle, une voix d'une neutralité glaciale et terrifiante, empreinte de menace voilée.

Une voix impérieuse, implacable et amère comme la Nuit même.

Les adolescents sursautèrent. Le chef lâcha aussitôt l'enfant qui tomba sur le sol, ses yeux bleus arrondis sous l'éclat lunaire.

Les trois ninjas se tournèrent alors lentement vers l'origine de cette Voix, et restèrent pétrifiés.

Un enfant.

A seulement quelques pas d'eux, un enfant, dont ils n'avaient pas senti la présence comme s'il fût né de l'Ombre, les toisait avec arrogance et mépris du haut de sa petite taille, sa peau d'albâtre brillant doucement dans la lumière du soir.

Auréolé de lune, il les fixait les mains dans les poches, être de Nuit au coeur glacé, son visage aussi froid que le marbre...

Mais on devinait derrière le masque d'indifférence un regard sombre brûlant de rage.

Le chef laissa échapper un éclat de rire nerveux.

C'était lui? C'était ce gamin aux allures de fille **(3)**, qui en une seule parole, en _un seul mot_, les avait tous paralysés, et destabilisés à ce point qu'ils ne l'avaient pas même senti s'approcher?

Le jeune garçon tourna alors son regard vers lui, et son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

- Allez-vous-en.

Les mots étaient secs, tranchants comme le fil d'une lame, sans appel.

Dans un sursaut d'orgueil, ignorant les murmures affolés de ses coéquipiers, le chef affronta son regard et lui répliqua, un rictus sarcastique accroché à ses lèvres:

- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi, _morveux_.

Il n'y eut pas d'avertissement.

Un shuriken fusa et s'encastra dans le mur derrière l'adolescent, laissant une profonde entaille contre sa joue, coupant net une mèche de cheveux contre sa tempe.

Un lancer trop rapide pour être esquivé, trop _râté avec précision_ pour n'avoir été qu'un "coup de chance".

Le jeune garçon baigné de lune planta à nouveau son regard dans celui du chef.

Dans un nuage de fumée, les trois adolescents s'évaporèrent, avalés par la Nuit.

xxx

- Tss, et cela se dit des ninjas...

Il était toujours sur le sol, ses grands yeux bleus restés fixés sur Sasuke depuis que celui-ci était apparu dans la ruelle.

Ce dernier avait par contre méticuleusement évité son regard, durant toute l'altercation.

Finalement, il se tourna vers lui, un peu trop vivement.

- Et toi, crétin! **(4)** Se balader seul à cette heure-ci dans les ruelles de Konoha pour "faire des courses", à ton âge qui plus est... Tu es totalement inconscient, ou quoi? **(5)**

Un masque, qui se voulait impassible et froid sur un visage.

Des mots, qui se voulaient abrupts et fermes dans l'air du soir.

Des mains qui tremblaient malgré elles...

Pourquoi était-il intervenu?

Et depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas autant parlé?

Un an environ, sûrement...

L'enfant ne répondit rien, l'observant toujours de ses yeux arrondis et perdus, hébété.

Sasuke soupira. Enfin, après une dernière hésitation, il s'approcha de lui, et, dans un geste qui le surprit lui-même, il lui tendit la main.

- Tu vas rester assis ici encore longtemps?

L'enfant resta figé. Son regard alla de la main tendue à Sasuke, comme s'il n'osait y croire. Une intense confusion, et, peut-être aussi, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur, pouvaient se lire au fond de ses prunelles.

Et puis, alors que le garçon brun allait retirer sa main en poussant un second soupir, il la saisit soudain dans la sienne, peau pâle contre peau dorée.

_Chaleur_.

Mais Sasuke, après qu'il se soit relevé, retira aussitôt sa main. Alors, gêné de ce qu'il s'était passé, et se sentant bien bête de se retrouver ainsi seul au milieu de la nuit avec l'unique enfant de son âge qui osait le défier, il évita à nouveau son regard et fixa le ciel, dodelinant doucement d'un pied sur l'autre.

Jusqu'à ce que l'enfant en question fonde en larmes.

xxx

Il pleurait, pleurait sans s'arrêter, pleurait tout son soûl, le corps secoué d'inaudibles sanglots.

Il pleurait...

Des larmes, qui s'écoulaient d'elles-mêmes le long de ses joues, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les retenir...

Des larmes, qu'il avait gardées enfouies longtemps, trop longtemps...

Des larmes amères et douloureuses, comme seule peut en causer une indicible, et profonde Solitude.

Des larmes, que Sasuke connaissait _bien_...

Alors le jeune garçon brun entoura l'enfant de ses bras, doucement, et le blottit contre lui. Puis il commença à lui caresser le dos en un geste mâchinal et maladroit, un geste, que sa mère avait elle-même avec lui lors des gros chagrins, un geste, qu'il pensait avoir oublié mais qu'il retrouvait malgré lui...

Un geste chaleureux, et bien doux.

Pff, ce garçon stupide le faisait vraiment agir n'importe comment...

Pris par surprise dans ce cocon de chaleur, l'enfant frissonna. Il sentait son coeur battre comme jamais, et à chaque battement affolé, un autre battement répondait contre lui, tout aussi violent, chaud...

_Présent_.

- Tu es vraiment idiot, toi...

A ces mots, l'enfant releva les yeux, une lueur confuse brillant dans les profondeurs de ce bleu irisé de larmes, pour fixer l'autre enfant face à lui.

Des mots moqueurs, mais qui, à peine murmurés, semblaient se mêler à l'air du vent.

Un sourire légèrement retroussé, un brin narquois, un brin triste aussi, mais un sourire bien là, adressé à lui seul.

Un regard planté dans le sien, légèrement amusé, droit et fier, gouffre noir illuminé de lune...

Mais un regard qui lui offrait une_ existence_.

Alors, enfouissant sa tête contre l'épaule offerte, agrippant le pull presque désespérément, l'enfant se laissa aller à l'étreinte, ses dernières larmes roulant librement sur ses joues en perles lumineuses, et emportant avec elles toute sa peine.

Puis, essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de main, et se dressant subitement sur la pointe des pieds, il déposa sur la joue du jeune Uchiwa un baiser, léger et maladroit comme les ailes d'un papillon, quelque chose d'empli de chaleur...

Et teinté de tendresse.

- Que...?

Sasuke porta la main à sa joue soudain rosée, les yeux franchement écarquillés cette fois-ci.

Et, à sa question muette, le jeune garçon face à lui répondit simplement d'un sourire.

Un sourire immense, éblouissant comme le soleil qui se lève.

Alors, l'observant une dernière fois de ses yeux trop bleus, trop purs, il disparut dans la nuit d'une démarche bondissante, lumineux sous les rayons lunaires, sans entendre le bruit mat que firent ses genoux en heurtant le sol.

Il le quitta d'un dernier regard, le laissant seul au centre de son armure brisée, son coeur perdu au milieu de centaines de bris de glace.

xXxXxXxXx

Naruto Uzumaki marchait dans les ruelles de konoha, la tête levée vers les étoiles, son regard bleu incandescent à la lumière de la lune.

Du fond de son coeur, il connaissait le sens du mot "Solitude", depuis toujours... mais désormais il avancerait.

Déterminé à construire son propre sens du mot "Avenir".

* * *

Petites notes inutiles: 

**(1)** : Ah... Il n'y avait que Naruto pour oser lui répondre ainsi , hihi :) ! Quant à Sasuke, bah... c'est Sasuke, ahaha :') ! (comment fait-il pour hausser _un_ _seul_ sourcil, d'abord? oO)

**(2)** : Oui, cela dépend des familles, bien sûr! Cela m'étonnerait que les Hyûga soient vraiment expansifs, par exemple... Quant à Shikamaru, j'imagine plutôt sa _mère_ lui sauter dessus et le prendre dans ses bras... avec un air sévère pour lui cacher le fait qu'il lui ait manqué. Galèèère!... :)

**(3)** : Pardon ,Sasuke, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, hein?... T T

**(4)** : Il ne lui a jamais vraiment parlé, et le premier mot qu'il lui dit, c'est "crétin"... J'adore, hahaha :) !

**(5) **: Je ne veux pas dire, mais cette remarque est valable pour lui aussi... Quoique, il pense certainement qu'il est capable de se défendre seul. Sacré Sasuke :) . (il a tout de même de la chance d'être tombé sur de simples genins... - -)

* * *

L'auteur, _toute joyeuse_: Yahouuu! Ce petit one est terminé! Je me sens gonflée de courage pour réviser ma SHS (Sciences Humaines et Sociales), maintenant, hihi :) ! 

Sasuke: "Petit"?! Tu as dit "PETIT"?!

L'auteur, _se tourne vers l'histoire_: Bon, c'est vrai... - - On dirait que ma plumite ne s'est pas arrangée, je me suis encore emportée, ahaha :') !

Sasuke, _pointe la fin du doigt_: Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc?!

L'auteur: C'est, euh... l'"effet Naruto"? (_grand sourire_)

Sasuke: - - '

Naruto: C'est quoi, une "plumite"?

L'auteur: C'est parce-que dès que je commence à écrire, je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter... (_se rend compte qu'il est là_) Aaah, Naruto!

L'auteur, _se jette sur Naruto et le prend dans ses bras_: Pardon pardon pardon! Pour l'"altercation", et tout le reste... pardon! T T

Naruto: Mais, tout s'est bien terminé, non?

L'auteur: Euh, oui...

Naruto, _grand sourire_: C'est le principal! Pourquoi je t'en voudrais?

L'auteur, _le serre fort_: Kyaaa! Tu es trop mimi et gentil! J't'adooore!

Sasuke, _impassible_: Pas que cela me préoccupe, ou quoi que se soit (tout le monde le croit, bien sûr... :) ), mais si tu continues à le serrer comme cela, tu vas finir par le tuer...

L'auteur, _desserre sa prise, rouge_: Oups, pardon... (_attrape Sasuke, le serre aussi_) Mais toi aussi je t'adore, tu sais :)...

Sasuke, _se débat, menaçant_: Hééé! Lâche-moi!

L'auteur, _air sévère_: Pas quand tu fais pleurer Naruto, par contre... (_lui jette un regard noir_)

Sasuke, _blasé_: Ah... (_pointe l'histoire du doigt_) C'est pour cela que tu t'es vengée, alors?

L'auteur, _air tout simple_: Hein? Ah mais non, ce n'est pas une vengeance, ça! C'est juste ce que je pense et ressens par rapport à vous, hihi! (_grand sourire_) (il a de la chance que je ne sois pas rancunière, d'ailleurs, le Sasuke...)

Sasuke: Ce que tu _penses_? (pensée: _Au secours, il n'y a que des fous, sur ce site_...)

L'auteur, _ne résiste pas et sert à nouveau Naruto dans ses bras_: Tu es vraiment trop fort... Et puis tu as tellement de courage!

Naruto, _tout triste_: Mais là, dans l'histoire, c'est Sasuke qui s'est montré fort, non?

L'auteur: Nan... Celui qui s'est relevé, et qui a décidé de se battre, c'est toi... Moi, je trouve que c'est une grande force! L'autre, là... il était plutôt en train de sombrer... (même s'il a reçu un "choc" à la fin de l'histoire, ohoho:) )

"L'autre" en question: Hmpf!

L'auteur, _se tourne vers lui les yeux étincelants_: Tu devrais abandonner. Quoi que tu fasses, tu n'y arriveras pas.

Sasuke, _lui jette un regard meurtrier_: ...

Naruto, _change de sujet_: Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais on n'a pas quelque chose à fêter?

L'auteur, _sautille_: Siii :) !

Sasuke: Pff!

Naruto, _air sévère_: Allez, Sasuke! Toi aussi!

L'auteur, _toute penaude_: Sasuke... S'il te plaît?

Sasuke, _lève les yeux au ciel_: Bon, d'accord...

L'auteur et Naruto: Youpiii :) !!

Tous: NOUS VOUS SOUHAITONS A TOUS UNE TRES BONNE ANNEE 2007!

Sasuke: Voilà... Vous êtes contents?

Naruto, _grand sourire_.

L'auteur: Merci, bonne année à toi aussi, et bonne santé :) !

Sasuke, _les regarde l'un après l'autre_: ... Vous êtes trop idiots, je m'en vais.

Naruto, _court_: Eh, Sasuke! Attends-moi!

L'auteur, _courbette vers les lecteurs_: Merci du fond du coeur à vous, qui avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout. Je vous souhaite très fort une bonne et heureuse année 2007, ainsi qu'une très bonne santé! Que tous vos voeux se réalisent, et, surtout, croyez toujours fort en vos rêves.

Gros bisous :)

Maeve


End file.
